The Ways We Met
by sonnenblumeues
Summary: Figuren aus Stolz und Vorurteil treffen sich in der heutigen Zeit; Übersetzung einer englischen Fanfic


_Das hier ist meine Übersetzung einer genialen „Stolz und Vorurteil"-Fanfic von Mirilla. Links zur Autorin und dem Original findet ihr in meinem Profil. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)_

**Ein Mann, eine Frau und ein höchst bedauernswerter Taxifahrer**

Walter Grant war siebenundvierzig Jahre alt und verdiente sein Geld als Taxifahrer. Er war ein grundehrlicher Mann und leicht zufriedenzustellen; seine größten Sorgen beschränkten sich auf das Begleichen der monatlichen Rechnungen, den Erwerb von Geburtstagsgeschenken für seine beiden Teenager und darauf, dass er seinen Hochzeitstag nicht vergaß. Er mochte seine Arbeit nicht übermäßig, doch er war auf sie angewiesen, um über die Runden zu kommen, und er war in den letzten zwanzig Jahren auch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, seinen Job an den Nagel zu hängen – bis jetzt.

"Dieser Schirm, den Sie soeben ruiniert haben, hat zwanzig Dollar gekostet", fauchte die Frau. Sie zitterte dabei – kein Wunder: um diese Jahreszeit war es kalt in London, es schüttete wie aus Eimern und das Regenwasser tropfte nur so von ihr herunter.

Die Frau war auf unscheinbare Weise hübsch, Anfang zwanzig mit Mahagonilocken, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und durch die Nässe leicht in Unordnung geraten waren. Sie war schön anzusehen; schlank mit wohlplatzierten Kurven, sonnengebräunter Haut, einem angenehmen Gesicht und hellgrünen Augen, die um einiges reizender ausgesehen hätten, wenn sie ihren Freund nicht gerade mit Blicken erdolcht hätte.

Zumindest nahm Walter an, dass er ein Freund war. Mit ebenso großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er als ihr erstes Mordopfer enden.

Er dagegen war auf augenfällige, beinahe extravagante Weise gutaussehend mit dunklen, zotteligen, windzerzausten Haaren, die leicht feucht vom Regen waren, stechend blau-grauen Augen und einer ausgeprägten, maskulinen Kieferpartie. Er war kräftig gebaut und breitschultrig, groß genug, dass er die Beine unter den Sitz zwängen musste, und besaß eine schlanke Figur, die vielversprechend für jedwede sportliche Betätigung schien. Walter fühlte sich stark an diese grüblerischen „Bad Boys" erinnert, für die seine Tochter immer wieder schwärmte.

Er trug einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, der durch eine dunkelblaue Krawatte und ein schneeweißes Hemd ergänzt wurde; sein ganzer Aufzug schrie geradezu „stinkreich". Der Mann war nicht sonderlich angetan – der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, ließ keinen Zweifel daran. „Dieser Armani Anzug hat zweitausend gekostet". Er wies auf das Jackett, das über ihre Schultern drapiert war, und verengte die stahlblauen Augen. Seine Tochter wäre unter diesem glühenden Blick vollends dahingeschmolzen, dachte Walter. Der geschmeidige britische Akzent, an den Walter so gewöhnt war, klang aus seinem Mund ausgesprochen weltmännisch. Das Fräulein hingegen reagierte gereizt.

"Falls es Ihnen entgangen ist", giftete sie mit ebenso eisiger Stimme zurück, "es hat da draußen – 4 Grad und ich trage eine _weiße _Bluse. Obwohl, natürlich ist es Ihnen aufgefallen, denn Sie haben mich ja absichtlich klatschnass gemacht, Sie _Perversling." _Sie schien sich nur mühevoll davon abhalten zu können, dem Mann ihren frisch angeknacksten Schirm in die Brust zu rammen.

Der Mann nahm entweder keine Notiz davon, oder es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er war entrüstet ob dieser Unterstellung und er scheute sich nicht, dies kundzutun. „Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht", beharrte er. Die Temperatur im Taxi fiel auf den Gefrierpunkt. „Ich wollte gerade in dieses Taxi steigen- "

"Das _ich _angehalten habe", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Und Sie haben mir _aus Versehen _meinen Regenschirm aus der Hand geschlagen, sodass ein _Lastwagen _drübergebrettert ist." Sie erwähnte nicht, dass sie sich blitzschnell hinter ihm ins Taxi gedrückt und sein Jackett sowie Schadensersatz für ihren Schirm gefordert hatte. All das hatte sich unter Walters Augen abgespielt. Er kam dennoch nicht umhin, sie zu bewundern; dieses Fräulein hatte Zunder. Die Zahl der Frauen in seinem Bekanntenkreis, die bei diesem attraktiven und offenkundig reichen jungen Herrn zu etwas anderem als Stottern oder Gesäusel fähig gewesen wären, konnte er an einer Hand abzählen. Ihre Worte waren mit Säure unterlegt und troffen vor Gift.

Nun war es wohl an der Zeit einzugreifen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass sich auf seinem Rücksitz ein Mord ereignete. „I-In der Sitzlehne hätte ich ein Handtuch, wenn Sie es benutzen möchten, Miss", meinte Walter vorsichtig. Er hatte sich um einen warmen und freundlichen Ton bemüht, wie es ihnen der Firmenchef tausendmal eingeschärft hatte, aber seine Nervosität klang durch.

Der Frau schien sein leichtes Stottern gar nicht aufzufallen. Nachdem sie das leicht abgenutzte Handtuch herausgezogen hatte, lächelte sie ihn im Rückspiegel an. Die Verwandlung trat augenblicklich ein. Vielleicht lag es daran, wie ihre Augen im Licht plötzlich aufblitzten und glänzten, oder an den Grübchen, die in ihren Wangen auftauchten, vielleicht war es auch die aufrichtige Dankbarkeit in ihrer Miene; in diesem Moment war sie jedenfalls die schönste Frau, der Walter je begegnet war.

Ihr Begleiter betrachtete sie mit finster gerunzelter Stirn, verstimmt über den Tonwechsel. „_Natürlich _bietet er Ihnen ein Handtuch an. Immerhin tropfen Sie sein ganzes Auto nass." Walter betete inständig, dass er nicht noch weiter in diese Unterhaltung hineingezogen würde. Die Veränderung im Gebaren der Frau trat noch deutlicher hervor, als sie sich dem Mann bei seinen Worten wieder zuwandte.

Die liebliche Brünette funkelte ihn an. „Und wessen Schuld ist das?"

"Die Ihre", gab der Mann hochmütig zurück, und Walters Erfahrungen aus zwanzig Jahren Ehe sagten ihm, dass dieser Streit in absehbarer Zeit nicht beigelegt würde. „_Sie _beliebten ja, völlig durchnässt in dieses Taxi zu steigen."

Walter fragte sich, ob die Atmosphäre in seinem Taxi wohl eisig genug war, um Bier zum Gefrieren zu bringen.

"Ich hoffe, Sie sterben bei einem Verkehrsunfall", höhnte das Fräulein. Zu Todesdrohungen hatten sie sich also schon vorgearbeitet. Was hatte dieser Matrose letzten Winter noch einmal gesagt? Kalt wie ein Fisch.

Wahrscheinlich sollte er lieber einschreiten, zumal er die letzten paar Minuten ziellos Richtung Stadt gefahren war. Nicht dass es sich wie Minuten angefühlt hätte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Unterbrechung, aber wohin soll ich Sie fahren?"

"Longbourn Hotel", sagte der Mann knapp, ohne der Frau Beachtung zu schenken. Das Fräulein warf dem Mann einen erschrockenen Blick zu, und er blaffte sie, aufgebracht und mehr als nur leicht erbost ob der Unterstellung, an: „Keine Sorge, Sie sind nicht mal annähernd hübsch genug, um _irgendjemanden _auf eine solche Idee zu bringen." Walter zuckte zusammen, teils weil ihm die hübsche junge Frau Leid tat, dass eine derart erlogene und verletzende Aussage zu hören bekam, teils aus Mitleid mit dem Mann, als er sah, wie sich die Augen der Frau auf schmerzversprechende Weise verdunkelten. „Ich würde Sie nicht einmal mit einer Kneifzange anfassen, und wenn man mir noch so viel Bargeld böte."

Da – _Gott steh mir bei - _ breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der grünäugigen Frau aus, und Walter sah das Höllenfeuer in seinem Rückspiegel auflodern. „Tja", erwiderte sie mit angewidertem Tonfall. Ihre Stimme und ihre Mimik flossen so vor falscher, klebrig-zuckriger Süße über, dass Walter ein Würgen vorgetäuscht hätte, wenn es nicht so grauenerregend furchteinflößend geklungen hätte. „Ich dagegen würde Ihnen auch ohne geldlichen Anreiz eine Kneifzange in den Arsch rammen, aber dort befindet sich ja bereits ein Stock."

"Da wären wir!", verkündete Walter, ein wenig zu laut und ein wenig zu enthusiastisch; das Taxi geriet leicht ins Schleudern und spritzte die Schuhe eines Hoteldieners nass, der vor Schreck aufschrie. Er hatte sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkung gehalten, war jedoch für die Wetterverhältnisse etwas zu schnell dran. So oder so, er war heilfroh, dass der die beiden endlich aussteigen lassen konnte.

Zu seiner Überraschung kletterte das Fräulein als Erste aus dem Taxi, sie drückte ihm ein Geldbündel in die Hand, sagte, er solle den Rest behalten, verstaute das säuberlich gefaltete Handtuch wieder im Sitzpolster und schleuderte dem Mann sein Jackett ins Gesicht. Dann stürzte sie aus dem Taxi, die 10-Zentimeter Stilettos in der Hand, und rannte die Marmorstufen des Longbourn Hotels hoch.

Der verbliebene Passagier gab ein leises Knurren von sich, warf sich das feuchte Jackett über die Schulter und dankte Walter mit überraschender Höflichkeit, wenn man bedachte, wie er das Fräulein vorhin behandelt hatte. Dann war er auf und davon, und Walter Grant blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass er nie wieder eine derart beschwerliche Kundschaft haben würde.

* * *

___Wie hat euch dieser Oneshot gefallen? Soll ich das zweite Kapitel auch übersetzen? Ich mach es nur, wenn auch jemand daran interessiert ist, denn im Moment hab ich ziemlich viel um die Ohren und wenn es niemand lesen möchte, spare ich mir die Mühe. L:_


End file.
